School Dayz
by Max-4-ever
Summary: Max starts his first semester at in high school! However, its his first day and someone already comes to his rescue! If this is his first day, how will the rest of this school year go? This is my take on the bey-teams in high school. AU multiple pairings but mainly a Kai/Max get together. OCs but only for background purposes and no real role.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to another one of my, possibly, crack pot stories! I had this idea in my head for a while now, so I'm happy i finally found the time to write it. This will be my attempt at some kind of high school drama. This is a AU where all the beyblading teams are attending school. However, I'll try to keep some of the locations of the teams intact as well as not write people so OOC. The only OC characters that will be in this fic will be for background and scene purposes. I will try to put out two chapters at a time. I can already tell this might be a monster project. Why do I do these things to myself...?

Disclaimer: I do not own nor gain profit from the beyblade characters. I just enjoy writing alternate realities involving them.

_Thoughts_

"someone talking"

* * *

As the car drives down the road, I dread the destination. It's the start of my new life and new routine in a very foreign land. I look out the window not paying any real attention to the scenery passing by. What I wouldn't give to get on the first plane back to America and have everything back to normal. Having divorced parents wasn't as glorious as people made it seem. Traveling back and forth internationally was a headache. Part of me did agree that this might be the best arrangement for all of us, but another part of me wanted to stay in America. However, having a mom that loves you but isn't home ninety percent of the time is very discouraging. I can see why both of my parents agreed that I needed to move to an environment that had parental presence. Especially when I started high school this year. My mom mentioned to my dad that this would be the most important years of my life, where a parents role will be most important. Since she felt she wouldn't be able to fill the role, as she is very busy, she thought shoving me off to my dad would be best. _Yeah right, thanks mom. _Moving me half way across the world from the life I built up till now and starting over from scratch was very helpful. A couple of minutes pass before I realize my dad was still trying to make idle chat with me. I guess he was trying to cheer me up, seeing as how I 'looked' nervous/anxious, I guess, from his perspective. I humor him with a occasional "yeah" or " I'm okay" when that was further from the truth. I'm not very excited to start my first day at Katou High School. However, I didn't want the weeks of my mother helping me perfect my Japanese and hours of studying for the entrance exams go to waste. So, out of respect and love for her, I tried to make this transition as painless as possible for them. Even though I traveled back and forth to and fro, I never really stayed here long to put my knowledge of the language to work.

My dad says something that takes me out of my trance as I see a building getting larger into view. It's the same building that was in the brochure that was mailed to me along with the letter of acceptance. I can't help but feel a little in awe as my dad parks in front of the school entrance. I look up at the towering building and feel a little out of place. That feeling hits home as students pours in from the streets in groups, greeting each other, laughing, and some take a glance in my direction and start, what I assume, whispering to each other in whatever group they are in. As I continue to look out the window at my impending destination, my dad puts his hand on my shoulder and I look at him for the first this whole trip.

"Are you sure you're ready?" He ask as if I'm ready for the fight for my life, in which case, wouldn't be so far fetched. I give him the best smile I could and nod.

"It's now or never. I have to start somewhere." At that, I grab my book bag as i feel him watching my movements and open the car door after unbuckling my seat belt. I get out of the car and tell him have a nice day as he does the same for me before I close the car door. I wave as he drives off and I turn to look at the intimidating building. I take in deep breath and breath out slowly as I start to walk towards the building. I see an adult that looks like an adult figure, which I can only assume it's one of the staff members. I walk through the gates and he says something in Japanese, which I stop to look at him. I think on my studies and give my second language a try.

"Pardon?"

"I said Good morning."

"Right, good morning."

"You can't be daydreaming at that start of the school year. That's not a good habit to have.." He frowned a little. I guess he was already prejudging me as a slacker before classes even started.

"Right. It won't happen again sir." I give him a little smile before running off. _ Not a good start..._

I look around to see the yard very clean and the grass and shrubbery freshly cut. I look at a piece of paper that came with my acceptance package. It had directions on what I was suppose to do on my first day. I was suppose to go the freshmen orientation in some gym room I didn't know how to get to. I look around and see students walk pass me as some gave me quick glances before walking off; some looking like my seniors. Yeah, this was going to be fun. I start my journey towards the gym room when I heard the commotion at the front gate. I turn to see some student and teacher having words as he protectively kept both hands on his, what looks like a red and blue ball cap. I'm guessing the teacher wanted him to take it off before stepping on school grounds. Beside him was a boy a few inches shorter than him with messy brown hair and glasses that sat on top of his head. He had something protectively in his arms as it looks like he was trying to tell his, friend?, to cooperate. After a few minutes, the boy takes off his hat and stuffs it into his book bag, revealing midnight blue hair that stops a few inches below his shoulders. As he turns to run my direction, I see he has messy bangs that frames his face. The other boy that was with him yells something and quickly bows to the staff member before running after the boy.

He runs and turns the corner of the building as I see the other boy barely keeping up with him. I sympathize with the little boy as I continue to go find the gym room. I enter the building and decided that the gym room might be on the first floor and decided that was the best place to start. I walk down a long hall way before making a few turns right and left before deciding I was lost. I look around to see I was in some area of the school that looked like it didn't get much traffic from the look of the many boxes in the hallway. I sigh before back tracking my steps before someones voice caught my attention.

"Looks like one of the freshmen has gotten lost."

I stop in my tracks as i see a student with fiery red hair emerge from behind a stack of boxes. I couldn't help but shiver as his icy blue eyes looked at me with what seemed like a feral grin. I was jolted out of my thoughts when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turn around to see a tall boy with blond hair behind me having the same creepy grin.

"That doesn't excuse him from walking into our area."

I could tell these students wasn't born in japan as they had a heavy accent I couldn't place as I was distracted by the two creepy guys eyeing me down. I look to see another guy emerge from the boxes but he was much shorter than the other two with purple hair and a long nose. With him was another boy with short silver hair.

"What do you think we should do with him?" The blond guy said.

"He doesn't look Japanese. Is he a foreigner?" The small guy talked just then and looked at the red haired dude. I'm guess he is the leader in this band of misfits. I then notice the leader walk up towards me and grin.

"Hey. Can you understand what we are saying?" I blink at him and decide I should answer quickly.

"Yeah..."

"So, you must be new here. Other wise you would know not to EVER come down this hallway. This is our turf. No stupid, green horned freshmen allowed!"

"Come on guys. How was I suppose to know? Like you said...I'm...new.." I shut my mouth as I could see the 'leader' glare at me the more I talked.

"Tala this guy is trying to be a wise guy." the smaller boy said. So that's the leaders name..Tala, odd.

"Maybe we should teach him a lesson? Make him learn his place when talking to his seniors." The blond guy spoke as I felt his grip tighten a little on my shoulder. Not the best first day. There was no way I was getting out of here untouched. The red haired guy grin grew wider as he was stalking closer towards me. When he was about 4 inches from my face another voice shocked me.

"Tala, stop scaring him. I think you had enough fun." _There's more of them?! _Just then a figure was behind the boy named Tala so quick I didn't know where he had come from. He had light blue hair with unruly bangs and the back of his hair looked a darker color blue. He had piercing crimson eyes that looked very mysterious. Tala moved away from me before the blond hair guy removed his hand. Tala slung his arm around my shoulders. I would have moved away if i wasn't so sure he would sock me if I did.

"Oh come on Kai, we were just having fun!" He looked at the new guy named 'Kai'.

"Too much fun..." Tala mumbled something as the one named Kai grabbed my hand and walked me away from the group of boys. Before we turned the corner, I could hear Tala shouted something in another language before we disappeared. Kai didn't seem phased, if anything he grinned a little at the shout before letting go of my hand and stopping in the middle of a hall way I recognized. He turned to look at me and I just blinked in return. _What's his deal? _I figured after a few minutes of silence I should as least thank him for getting me out of that situation.

"Thank you for helping me out back there."

"Don't let them get to you. They do that to a lot of freshmen."

"Wow, what jerks. Oh i mean..." Before I could correct my mistake for insulting his friends, I see him grin.

"Total jerks. I guess you were looking for the gym room?"

"huh?" I see him control a roll of his eyes as he elaborates.

"Orientation...freshmen." I mentally slap myself as I had forgotten I was suppose to attend this meeting of fresh faces.

"Right. Um do you know which why that is?" I didn't want anymore problems.

" Continue down this hallway, make a left and then a right. Go straight out the double doors through the to the next building and that's the gym."

"Thank you Kai!" I turn to run off before stopping and bowing my head.

"I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself. My name is Max Mizuhara."

"Kai Hiwatari"

"Thanks again Kai! See ya." I run with the directions Kai gave me to make it in time for the start of the ceremony.

_**End of Max POV**_

Kai looks down the direction Max ran and grins to himself.

"Max Mizuhara huh? Interesting..."

"Found a new prey I take it?"

Kai didn't turn around to know it was Tala. Kai didn't dignify that with an answer as he motioned to walk down the hall.

" What's the matter? Don't want to talk with your bestie?"

"You're being more annoying than usual. I'm going to look at my class assignments in the main hall."

"You know we are in the same class this year. What has a stick in your butt?"

"The fact that you think of things in my rear is weird."

"Well If you are ever interested on how it feels on the receiving in..."

"I'll pass"

"So I take it you like that freshmen huh? Otherwise you would just let us have our fun."

"I don't think he would have appreciated your type of 'fun'."

"So? what does that have to do with anything?"

Kai let that question hang in the air as he continued to walk to his destination.

They were down the hall from the class assignment area. A large group of students where gathered looking at the huge piece of paper. Some were jumping and excited that they would be in the same class as other didn't hide their disappointment that they would be in a different class from their friends this year. Kai he made his way towards the crowd to confirm Tala's predictions. As he looked at the list, Tala was right and they were in the same class this year. Kai let go of a sigh, hoping he would get a break from the wolf. At least he had next year to hope for that break. Kai moved from the crowd and saw the rest of the group had gathered around Tala. The group was in their own little world as Kai scanned the area for nothing in particular when he noticed a raven haired boy with the most unusual eyes that reminded him of a cat. With him was a girl in all pink with the same kind of eyes clinging on to him. He looked around to see what looked like twins talking with each other, the girl having long hair and the boy having short hair. Having enough of the scenery, he joined Tala in the others but didn't join in the conversation.

* * *

Okay, I think I will stop here for today. We have seen the Blitzkrieg boys, Rei and Mao, Takao, Chief, and of course, Maxie! It's 3am and I think I might have a cold. I will have the second chapter up in a few days...I hope. I have an idea on where this story is headed but we'll see how it plays out. See ya in the next chaptah! ( - was intentional).


	2. The start of a new friendship

A/N: Hello internet and welcome to another chapter to School Dayz. I can't believe I'm doing this to myself…but it was time for a comeback. I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed. I understand you can reply to reviews on here but, I'm trying to figure the fanfiction scheme right now; so be patient with me. This story has been in the making for a while now and I actually have up to 11 chapters "written"! However, I am rereading and rewriting most of them because, I feel the story wasn't going in the direction I was hoping for. So, some updates will be fast and some will be short depending on how this goes.

On a personal note, I reread some of my stories and I have to say, my writing has come very far from hormonal teenager to a grown adult (who still writes stories of fictional characters ;). Nothing wrong with that!). I would like to thank all my supports, new and old, for reviewing my stories, putting up with a few of my hiatuses, and still coming back for more. I will be sure I don't disappoint. Now that I am settled I want to be more active again on here. But enough talk, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own nor gain profit from beyblade characters. I only use them to write fun stories.

"Someone talking"

_"Thoughts"_

**Max POV**

* * *

The ceremony ended and students started to leave while others stayed introducing themselves. I looked around and saw some people waving to each other and hugging. _Old friends I suppose…_ Watching a few groups made me feel a little nervous and out of place. _I might have been in the same class with Alan. _Thinking about my friend made me a little home sick. _I wonder what he is doing now…well with the time difference, sleeping I suppose. _I grin to myself as I shake my head a bit. _I have three years here. I need to make the most of it! _I gather up my courage and scan the room again to see potential friends. However, most of the students left and there aren't many people to talk to.

"I guess I took too long to decide…" I walk towards the other side of the gym and see the two teens from this morning.

"Hey isn't that Takao?" One of the girls in a small group says. I'm standing a few feet away from them.

"Yeah, this morning he was giving a teacher trouble already."

The girls leave talking a bit more and I look at said teen. He was talking with the shorter boy that was clinching his laptop protectively. He had his cap on and laughing patting the little boy on the shoulder. _He doesn't look so bad. _I decide to take a chance with the two and start my way over there. I'm half way there until I notice the mid-night haired teen, stopped talking and started to look nervous. I look in his direction to see a very stern, but cute looking brown haired girl walking towards him. _What's the matter with him? _I think to myself as I watch the scene unfold. The girl finally meets up with them and she starts yelling at him about his hat. The girl grills into Takao and he isn't backing down as he matches her word from word. The shorter boy is flustered and tried to calm the girl down. _This could end badly. _I decide to leave the gym before anything went south. _I shouldn't get caught up in anything else today. _I walk around until I am in the school yard. The sun was shining and I shield my eyes from the sun's rays. I find a bench to on sit and look on as students leave to go inside the building.

"What a first day…how am I going to make it this year let alone three?"

"Hey, you're a freshmen aren't you?"

I look behind me to see a cute girl with long blue hair in a high pony tail and green eyes. She moves to look at me and cross her arms as she moves her hips to the side slightly. I notice she is waiting for an answer as she looks at me.

"Oh sorry, yes I am." I get up and offer my hand to her. "My name is Max. Max Mizuhara. And you are?"

She tilts her head a bit at the introduction before nodding but leaves my hand hanging. I look at her puzzled and pull my hand back to my side thinking I might have done something wrong. _Okay…weird._

"So, are you a freshmen too?" She keeps looking at me but answer my question with a nod. _Okay what is with this girl?_

"You know, it isn't polite to stare and not introduce yourself."

"You aren't Japanese."

"Huh?"

"Your eyes are so blue, like the ocean."

I blush at the statement before laughing a bit and rub the back of my head. "Uh thank you. I like your eyes too..uh." I look at her as I say that, thinking I have to apologize before I see her smirk a bit.

"Name's Mariam. I'll see you around!"

As quietly as she came, she left, leaving me a bit mystified. I think about what took place as I start to walk towards the school building. _That was weird, but she was very attractive. I might have developed a crush. _I walked towards the school building again deciding to head towards my future class room. I wanted to get a good look around before I headed home and some student was still here joining clubs. _I wonder what club I should join. _As I wonder this I finally reach room 1-D. I hear a few others inside and realize these are the people I will spend the next year with or possibly all three years. _Okay Max, this one chance, this one introduction could make or break your high school life. Get in there and knock'em dead with the best first introduction ever!" _I breathe out slowly as I open the door and step into the classroom and stop in the door way. I quickly bow my head and make sure my voice is loud for even the students in the hall to hear.

"Good morning everyone! My name is Max Mizuhara! Nice to m..meet all of you. Let's work together this year." There was a dead silence. In the corner of my eye I saw some of the students look at me while some start to snicker. I am puzzled as I stand up straight to see that some of the students were looking at me as if I was insane. Some couldn't contain their amusement as they smiled, snickered and grinned at me. I notice some of the kids from the gym room before I felt a hard whack to the back of my head. I kneel down to hold my head as I hear a deep voice.

"Well, well, well. Look who has decided to show up near the END of the first day."

As I hear this, I turn to see a very irritated teacher. He look to be in his mid-thirties with a medium build. He as black hair pulled back into a pony tail. He has glasses sitting on his nose as he folds his arms. I noticed as he stresses the word 'end' and look at him confused.

"What do you mean "near end of the day"? I was here all day!" I stand up to look at him as he starts to get impatient.

"If you went to the orientation as you say, then you should know from your packet that you are to report to your homeroom soon after for introductions."

I gulp at that and try to think back on that bit of information before the teacher gets a little closer to my face to continue on his rant.

"I heard I was going to have a foreigner in my class but I didn't think he was going to be this disruptive. You disrupt my class with some kind of crazy show of, I don't know what, and have the nerve to be late for your first day in MY class! Listen you, I don't take kindly to clowns in my class you hear?"

I see some of the students giggling and I inwardly sigh. _I should have paid better attention to that packet…_

As I pray for some kind of hole to swallow me up from this embarrassing predicament, I hear a chair screech on the floor as it sounds like one the students standing up.

"Hey gramps! It's only his first day."

I look back to see the boy with mid-night blue hair step forward.

"Kinomiya. Why am I not surprised you have an opinion on this?" The teacher's eye twitched at nick name the student has given him.

_Isn't that Takao? _I look on as Takao comes towards us and wraps his arm around my shoulders and gives the teacher a big grin.

"Come on teach! Give the guy a break. We can't be perfect on our first day, can we?"

"Takao! Show the teacher a little respect!" The brown hair girl from this morning was now up in her seat.

Takao looked at the girl a bit peeved "Oh come on Hiromi. He is just a stand in for the day anyway! Besides, don't you think he is being a little too harsh?"

"That doesn't excuse his and your behavior!"

"The kid wasn't out of line 'romi. He was just late that's all. I'm helping the guy out. Ol' glasses can let him slide just for today."

"The name is Mr. Claudius to you! Thank you Tachibana, but I will take it from here. I will have no more interruptions! You" He points at me "Since you and Kinomiya seem to be buddies, sit next to him by the window seat." He looks at Takao "Kinomiya get back in your seat now! Class isn't done yet. Mizuhara you can introduce yourself properly to your classmates later."

"Alright alright. No need to get you undies in a knot!" He removes his arm from my neck and we both take our respective place. The girl known as Hiromi sits back in her chair and lightly shakes her head in disapproval at the events. The teacher goes back towards the board and continues to write something as he mumbles about kids these days.

Blowing out a sigh of relief, I notice Takao trying to get my attention silently. I didn't want to get into more trouble than I already have and try to ignore him. However, he did just save me from the teacher's fury so I couldn't leave him hanging. I look at him and mouth a 'thank you' to him. He grins and writes something on a piece of paper before handing it to me. I take the paper, being careful not to let the teacher see, before opening it up and reading the small note. 'My name is Takao Kinomiya. Your name?' I look at the paper then at him before lifting an eye brow at his grinning face. I couldn't help but give him a smile back before writing a response. 'Didn't you see and hear my spectacular display?' _If you can't laugh at yourself..._ I pass the paper back to him and he carefully takes the note and reads my reply. He smiles at the paper and writes something before passing the note back to me, I read his reply. 'Of course I did! The school probably did, but I wanted to introduce myself and give you a chance to do it properly.' I smile and think I was right in thinking he wasn't such a bad guy. I write my response. 'Thanks. It's Max Mizuhara' I pass my note to him and as soon as he gets it, the teacher throws the eraser at his head.

"No passing notes in class!"

The class burst into laughing as the bell rings and I look between the teacher and Takao with an apologetic look.

After class, Takao and I were called to the teachers lodge about our actions. We were given a slap on a wrist with an assignment about proper student etiquette due next week. We both blow out a sigh and look at each other before laughing a bit. We walk back towards our class as we begin to talk.

"Thanks again for defending me. I thought I was done for."

"No problem buddy! Teachers like him always think they are so great."

"I guess and sorry for getting you into trouble." I feel a bit down at that statement before he slings his arm once again on my shoulders.

"Hey, enough with the sorrys! If we are going to be classmates, then we need to look out for one another, ya know?"

"I guess you have a point there." I give him a bright smile and put my arm on his shoulders. "By the way, you didn't get to read my reply. Max Mizuhara. Nice to meet you."

"Same here. Let's work together this year!"

"Here here!" We both laugh as we reach the door to our room and see some of the students in the door coming out. One of the students was the short brown haired boy that was with Takao before.

'Hey chief! We are back from lion's den!" He makes some weird movements and I chuckle at his antics.

"Oh Takao! Why must you try the teachers so much? Can't you just stay out of trouble until the middle of the school year? Oh um." The boy stopped talking as he noticed me and looked at me a little unsure. I give the boy a wide grin.

"Hello. Sorry about this morning." I laugh a little and bow my head slightly. "If you didn't know by now, I'm Max Mizuhara. Nice to meet you!"

"Oh um uh" He bows a little stiff and stands up when I do. "Manabu Saien. But you can just call me 'chief'." I nod and look at him a moment before I realize something.

"Hey I noticed you don't have your laptop with you." The little guy seemed stunned that I mentioned his computer. Takao looks at me a bit puzzled.

"How do you know he has a laptop?"

"Oh well..." I explain to them how I saw them this morning on my way to the ceremony. Takao just smiled and didn't seem at all remorseful as Chief was blowing out some air and complaining about how he gets caught up in his messes.

I hear footsteps and see Hiromi and a two other girls with her, coming from the class room. One girl is a few inches shorter than the brown hair leader. She has short pink hair that frames her face nicely and her eyes are shade lighter than her hair color. To the left side is a girl that is a bit taller. Her hair has two colors. Her unruly bangs is orange which frames her face nicely and her long hair that reaches down her back, was a brown color. Her eyes were a light green. They walk in front of us and Hiromi, I assume is the leader, has her hands on her hips looking at both me and Takao disapprovingly. The two toned girl is crossing her arms and the pink haired girl waves a little. I felt a little worried as to what they are here for but Takao was the first one to speak.

"What is it now Hiromi?" He puts his hands behind his head and looks at her in disinterest.

"Takao! I want to talk to you about your behavior! Mizuahra. I want to talk with you as well."

"Me?"

"Yes you."

"Why? No one called the teacher's pet for anything."

"Look Takao. I am class representative and I cannot allow such foolishness to go on while we are at school!"

"Oh you're class rep?" I ask out loud and Takao gives an exasperated sigh and she glares a little at me. The two toned girl speaks with the arms folded.

"Of course she is class rep! You would know that if you came to class on time."

Hiromi decided to speak now. "Which is why I wanted to talk with you. Didn't you read your packet? I hope this isn't a glimpse of your behavior for the rest of the school year."

I felt the sweat developing from my head as the two girls glared a little at me. The pink hair girl looked apologetic and stood off to the side with the Chief.

"Hey 'romi' give the guy a break! Besides I thought the teachers already handled this my royal bossiness!"

"That is Hiromi to you! Besides the teachers will come to me and ask to straighten students out if someone acted out of line like today. I have to make sure everyone succeeds…." She continued to go on about responsibility and how Takao could never understand, which prompted another argument. The short boy tried to calm the blue hair boy down as the pink haired girl tried to calm down the class rep. I laugh a little watching the scene unfold until both stuck their noses into the air and looked away from one another. I sigh and I notice the pink hair girl in front of me and I look at her with interest.

"Well, I'm going to properly introduce myself. My name is Mathilda. Let's continue to work hard from here on out."

"Yes. I'm Max Mizuhara. Nice to meet you." I give a slight bow in her direction.

"Everyone two rooms away know who you are. I'm Julia. " I blush a little at that and give a small chuckle

"Hiromi Tachibana, class rep. don't pull a stunt like that again. Let's get along this year."

I nod at her before I feel Takao grab my hand and start to pull me towards the closest exit.

"Come on Max! I am starving. Let's find something to eat!"

"Takao wait up!"

"Takao! I'm not done with you yet and no running in the hallway!"

I hear chief yell behind us as I also hear our class rep. yell after us. I look behind me to see the small boy run after us and Hiromi trailing followed by her group. I grin as I keep up with the stormy teen ahead of me. I wondered how my high school life would turn out when I got here. I wanted to go back to my 'real' home and be with me old friends. However, I'm starting to think the move wasn't so bad after all. It may have been a rocky start, but I'm starting to think I may like it here. _But what a way to start the new school year…._

* * *

A/N: Okay. I'm going to stop here for today. I'm going to recharge my batteries and see if I have another update in me. For those of you who are wondering, **Manabu Saien **is Kenny's name mentioned in the Japanese version by his mom. If I'm going to do Japanese names, I mind as well do my homework. This chapter was a bit of a set up and I might be doing Kai's POV next. Like I said, these chapters were written long ago and I am rereading and writing them to fix how I would like the story to play out. I hope everyone liked seeing Matilda, Julia, and Mariam this chapter. More to come soon! Okay it's time for bed, see you guys next chapter!


	3. Timely reunions

A/N: Hello internet and welcome to another chapter to School Dayz. I have to say, the more I am writing and fixing these chapters, the more I am liking the feel of the story. But I don't know if I like this chapter. I have to warn you guys, I might not update as fast next time. The 'already written' chapters 4 and 5 are completely scrapped, so I might take more time with them. I don't think it will take too long. Week...week and a half perhaps? We'll see how my writing goes.

I want to thank everyone for reviewing, liking, following, and favoring my stories. Heck, even if you just clicked it by mistake, thank you! I know I didn't do it last chapter and I'm sorry for that. I also want to thank two very special and always supportive authors that share my love of this pairing; RoseShine 76 and Animeartist123! Both authors have stuck with me this whole time and supported my comeback three times! They are loyal readers and awesome writers in their own right. This is one of the reasons I keep coming back to this site years later. Thank you so very much for your support guys.

Okay on with the show!

Disclaimer: I do not own nor gain profit from beyblade characters. I only use them to write fun stories. This is a mainly boyxboy get together story, but there are different couples that aren't boyxboy!

"Someone talking"

_Thoughts _

* * *

It's been three weeks since the start of the first semester and I learned a lot in that small time frame. I don't mean in the educational sense either. For example, Julia has a twin brother named Raul in our class. He has the same unruly bangs as his sister, however, they are a fiery red. Even though they are twins, she insists she is the older sibling but only by a few minutes. He's a nice guy and has lunch with me, Takao, and Chief sometimes. I don't think Julia likes him hanging out with us because, every time I or Takao approach him, I feel her glaring holes in his or my skull. I have a sneaky suspension it has something to do with her aggressive and protective attitude towards her brother. I give a slight chuckle at the thought. I learned Chief is a computer whiz and even develop his own programs. He calls his laptop 'Dizzy' for some reason and will never let anyone touch it. I found out that Takao lives in a dojo with his neat and funny grandpa. I learned I need to be very careful when I meet him early in the morning at his house. His grandpa nearly knocked my head off thinking I was Takao for his early morning training.

Another thing I found out was Mariam, the girl I met the first day, has a brother named Joseph who sits in front of me in math class. I never would have suspected it if she hadn't come by our class during her lunch break. It was two days ago that she came to our class room looking for him.

"Hey Joseph!" One of our classmates, Karen, calls the green haired boy over.

"Yeah, what is it?" He was over by one of the other student's desk talking to, Kevin, I think his name was.

"A girl wants...hey watch it!" I look over from my spot with Takao and Chief to see the commotion at the door. As the girl steps a side with her arms folded, she glares at none other than Mariam walking past her.

I look at the emerging girl, surprised at her appearance.

"What's going on over there?" Takao speaks as he looks on with a little interest. Of course chief wanted nothing to do with it.

"Nothing but trouble. I think we should stay out of it."

Joseph go towards the door in a hurry seeing the blue haired girl walking towards him. As he talks with her, said girl is oblivious to Karen demanding an apology for her rudeness. I look on as Mariam turns around and look at the girl disinterested.

"I told you I was coming in to speak with my brother. It's not my fault you didn't move out the way." She shrugs her shoulders and starts to leave however, Karen stands in her way.

You know that one girl that thinks she's the queen bee and everyone has to follow her orders? Yeah, Karen fits that role like a very expensive custom suit. So when you cross the line with her, you crossed fifty. I could see this getting ugly and why Takao didn't want to get involved with a cat fight or Chief not wanting to touch the situation with a ten foot pole. However, seeing the situation, I could tell it wasn't going to end well for one of them, and I'm not talking about Mariam.

"So it's my fault for your rude behavior? I think not. Apologize and I might let it slide" Of course this didn't sit well with Mariam as she glared at the girl.

"Listen, I don't care what you let 'slide' but my business is done here. So I'll be on my way."

"Then I guess I'm not moving." Joseph is now trying to get her to move.

"Come on Karen this is childish. Just let my sister go through the door."

"No. I expected your rude behavior to be a given but I can see it runs through the family."

I could feel myself cringe at the comment as I saw Mariam put her hand in her brother's path to keep him from coming near the girl. Mariam, however drew dangerously close. She glared at Karen with such hard intensity. If looks could kill, that would be it. Before, I knew what I was doing, I stepped in the middle of the girls and looked at Karen first.

"I think that's enough."

"Max, you aren't standing up for her too, are you?"

"You're taking it too far."

"She was rude!"

"It's one thing to be rude, but it's another to show such ugly behavior."

Karen was taken aback at the comment and left the room in a hurry. A few of her friends looked at me harshly before going after her. I sighed before looking at Mariam and rub the back of my head nervously.

"This is not how I imagined us meeting again."

"Well, you take what you can get." Joseph decided to speak up at that point.

"Hey, my sis could have taken on that girl herself. You didn't need to butt in!"

"Yeah I'm sure she could have. However, I rather not see cute girls fight." I grin as Mariam smiles at my comment. Joseph just gags and glares at me.

"You think that was cute?" She gestures towards the door where Karen was and I shake my head in a negative.

"I wasn't talking about her actions. However, I think you made a few enemies."

"It's not like I did it on purpose, I motioned to move and I accidentally bumped her. That's all."

"Well, I know she can get out of hand over the littliest things. Are you on your lunch break?" Joseph finally had enough with our little chat and decided to cut into the conversation.

"Hey don't think of trying anything funny. My sis is way out of your league!" Mariam decides to cut in.

"Joseph, I can take care of myself, thanks. I'm heading to the usual spot for lunch. Azuma and Dunga are already waiting" She looks at me and jabs me softly in the shoulder. "I got to go. I'll see you later, Max."

As she leaves out the door, Joseph hurries to collect a few things from his desk before running after his sister before shooting me a look over his shoulder. I chuckle a bit before I see Takao, Chief, and Raul at my side.

I haven't seen her come to the room since then. I guess it's to keep the peace with in my class. However, because of that little episode, Karen and her group of friends have started to give me the cold shoulder. I did embarrass her in front of everyone, so I guess I should have expected that.

I get pulled out of my thoughts as the bell rings marking the end of the school day. I gather my items and Takao waste no time packing and inviting me to the arcade. I passed on the invitation, telling him I was called to help a teacher bring some supplies to another room. Takao of course, wasn't pleased until he found he could drag chief and Raul along. With her brother going along, of course Julia said she was going. Hiromi decided to go as well, saying she has been keeping watch of Takao studies since grade school and she wasn't going to let him slip now. Matilda felt sorry for chief and decided to keep him company. Glad that I might have dodged a bullet, I waved my friends off and finish packing my own items.

After I was done, I head towards the teacher lodge and see I wasn't the only one asked to help move the supplies and boxes. I stand next to a taller guy with black bangs that slightly frames his face. He has the rest of his hair tied in a long white band and he is wearing a red headband with the black and white symbol on it. He smiles and waves at me and I grin at him. I notice his unusual cat like eyes as he faced me. Behind him were two other people, another guy shorter than him. He had spiked blonde hair, he looks at me and I see he has light blue eyes. I wave to him and I see two toned hair I haven't seen since the beginning of school.

'Kai?" I say his name in shock of seeing him. He notice his name called and looks in my direction. I give a small wave and he gives a little nod in return. The teacher shows up with a piece of paper looking like a list. He divides us into two teams. I was to work with Kai on getting the supplies for the freshmen. Since there was going to be a lot for me to carry, he enlisted Kai for help. From the teacher explanation, I can see from the corner of my eye how Kai's eye brow twitched. I can tell he didn't 'volunteer' his services willingly. I learned the other guys names were Rei and Miguel after we introduced ourselves. All four of us walk in the same general direction and start idle chit chat.

"So Rei, Miguel what year are you in? You don't look like a freshmen." Rei spoke first.

"No. I'm in my second year." Miguel was next to speak.

"This is my third year. I wish I could go back to being a second year tho."

"Why is that? Aren't you excited on you impending graduation?" I ask with interest.

"Sure but with the upcoming work load and studying for entrance exams, I can kiss my free time good bye." Kai spoke up for the first time

"It's how you manage your time that will make difference." Rei chirps in.

"I agree. I may not be a 3rd year, but I do know that having a good study plan helps." Miguel sighs at the small lecture he is given.

"I know, I just have a long hard road ahead." Kai speaks again.

"Everyone does. It's called life so, you shouldn't complain."

"I'm not complaining! I look back and think 'wow where did the years go?'" Miguel looks like he is walking down memory lane. I look at Rei as he nods at this.

"I think I know what you mean. You have that nostalgia of the good old days but you know you worked so hard to get to where you are today."

"Exactly! For a second year, you seem very wise." Rei chuckles a little at this.

"I don't think I was that profound.." I listen to them fondly and speak.

"Well, I hope I my experience here are as good as yours." Rei and Miguel looks at me as I say this. Rei then ask me a question.

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"Well..." I explained to them about my fears and worries about moving here. How I felt out of place at first before meeting Takao and the others. That I just started to feel a bit more at 'home' and fear it could be easily taken away as fast as the feeling came. Rei nods and listen intently as Miguel give little nods. I look and notice Kai not really paying attention as he is going into the first room and getting some of the boxes out before getting more by himself. Rei was the first to speak when I was done.

"Well I say you are having a good experience right now." I look at him when he says that.

"Huh?" Miguel reiterates

"Well, you made friends, started to feel comfortable, and started making memories together. I say you are starting off well for being on your own."

"Yeah that's true." Rei puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Listen Max, your experience is how you make it out to be. Weather you have a good or even great time is totally up to you." Miguel nods

"It's as Rei says, besides you just made three more allies! I'm sure Kai agrees." I look over at said dual haired teen and he gives me 'look' before going back to looking through boxes. I laugh nervously at that before Rei and Miguel grin at each other. Feeling they wasted enough time talking, while having less work to do, and knowing their friends was waiting for them, Rei and Miguel head towards their destination waving good bye. I wave good bye promising to join them for lunch sometime as I see them walk down the hall to start their own conversation.

I look back noticing I am alone with Kai, when he comes out with the last box. I realize he has done most of the work on his own and I go over to one of the box in a hurry.

"Oh Kai, I'm sorry. You should have left some of the work for me to do." I look at the five boxes. They seem to be on the heavy side and two were almost my height. Kai moves to sit on a box and use the back of his hand to wipe the sweat off his brow. He then lightly fans himself with his shirt a little before looking at me.

"It's fine. This was the easy part." He gives me the list with twenty different titles on it. I look at him confused.

"Those are the books you have to find. Then you are going to have to put everything back neatly." I looked at the huge boxes and my jaw almost dropped.

"I have to get these books out and then put all of this back? This is going to take forever!"

"Maybe you should have made your new 'friends' stay and help you." Kai was standing up now and looking at me with his arms folded. He didn't seem apologetic as he notice me groan at the task to come. I open the first box and cringe before going through its contents. After a few minutes I decided to start some small talk.

"So, from the way you was talking earlier, I guess you're a 3rd year huh?" I find two books relatively easy. I am half way through the box before Kai gave a response.

"Hm" I take that as a 'yes' as I continue to rummage through the box.

"It's weird, why would they want these books? I would think..."

"I doubt the other books are in there." I stop looking through the books that smell a little like mold, before looking at him. I give him a confused look before he points to another box far to the right. I look at the object, then at him asking the silent question of 'how do you know?' in which he answers.

"Hitoshi Sensei had Tala and I pack these books last year."

"Oh so that's why he asked you to come with me" I notice an irritated look on his face

"He didn't ask you to come with me...?"

"No, he asked Tala to do it. But he somehow weaseled his way out of it and I was told to come in his stead." He said the name twice before it dawned on me that Tala was the one that was giving me a hard time when I got lost. I shuddered at the thought of what might have happened if Kai didn't come to save me. I notice him look at me with a raised eye brow before smiling at him.

"Well, I'm glad you were the one that came."

"Why?"

"Your friend didn't exactly leave a good impression on me the last time." At that, he grins a little before going over towards the box pointed to earlier and opening it up. I go next to him, feeling strangely calm. We start going through the books in silence again before I start talking to him.

"What language was he speaking back then?" I get three more of the books out of the box and set them aside before going back into the box. I notice Kai doesn't say anything for a long time. Worried, I stop going through the box and look at him. The sun was starting to set and I noticed it was getting very late. Kai was looking out in the school yard watching a person walk their dog go by the school. I watch him look at the animal intently.

"Animal lover I take it?" Kai turns to give me a glare that doesn't faze me in the slightest.

"There's nothing wrong with that. I like animals too. I like Golden Retrievers and Sea turtles." He gives me a look before responding.

"That's an odd combination."

"I like the GR.. " He cuts me off.

"'GR'?" He gives me a weird look.

"Yeah. Golden Retriever. "I look at him as if that was supposed to be obvious. He gives me a 'look' before he allows me to continue.

"Anyway, they instinctively love water, are very smart, and can be trained for basic or advanced commands."

"And the Sea turtle?"

"There are seven types of sea turtles. Did you know that once a male sea turtle goes into the water, it never comes on shore again?" He shakes his head a negative.

"They are so amazing! Plus the way they go into their shells looks neat"

"You like the strangest things"

"Really? I thought I liked their cool features."

"I wouldn't call their natural abilities unique"

"I thought that what makes them special. Can you hide in a shell and never come back on land after going into the water? "

"How many books do we have?" I notice he wants to change the subject so I let him. I guess awesome abilities of a sea turtle was a little too much for him. I count the books and report.

"We have 15 books. We are missing 5." After putting the books back, closing the boxes we already went through, and putting them back in the room. We only had two boxes left to search for the last five books.

"I'm going to save us the trouble and say the other five are in the box behind you. I'm putting this one back." Kai starts pushing the box back as I start to look in the last box. Finishing up his task, Kai looks on as I go through the box. I feel his eyes on me as I find two of the books.

"He wasn't going to do anything." I look back at him and I can only assume he was talking about Tala again.

"You say that but how was I supposed to know?"

"You weren't. He isn't as bad as he makes himself out to be."

"Yeah well he isn't going to win any popularity contest doing what he does."

"Which would be?"

"Him being a jerk?"

"He isn't a jerk all the time, but I do agree he is a jerk."

"You seem much nicer and out of place being with him and his...!" Before I could finish, I feel my body pushed towards the ground as Kai has one hand on my shoulder and another one by my head. I notice he is glaring at me like before but ten times worse. I instantly realize I might have talked negatively about his friend one too many times.

"What makes you think I'm nice? Just because I'm talking with you and I helped you get out of a situation, doesn't give you the right to bad mouth my friends. You don't know a damn thing about me nor anything about them, got it?" I nod giving a slight tremble at his gaze. He grins before moving his hand up towards my cheek and I'm startled by his touch. His eyes softens and he gets off me, letting me sit up.

He walks towards the room, I guess to cool himself off as I sit there a little stunned and embarrassed. I look down realizing he was right. I didn't know anything about him nor his friends, so what right did I have to condemn them? I let one experience cloud my judgement. I let fear drive my irrational thinking into saying things I should have kept to myself. I should know better. If all the students decided to do what I just did, then where would I be now? I berate myself as I get up from my position from the floor and go back towards the open box.

I go back to finding the last books before neatly putting the rest of the books back and closing the box. I put the object back into the room and close the door after kai comes out. I turn to see the books we needed to bring the class room and start piling them up in my arms. Kai gets the other half of books and we start to walk towards our second destination.

We reach our destination and put the books on the desk for the teacher to find in the morning. We leave the room and close the door. I look at him with a sorrowful look.

"Listen Kai, I apologize. I shouldn't have said those things." I decide to let the touch of my cheek slide. I think it was just the feel of the moment type thing, but I could still feel his touch. As if it was burnt onto my skin.

"Hm " He doesn't say anything as he just gives a scrutinizing gaze.

"I'll try to give him the benefit of the doubt. Everyone deserves a second chance, right? But I still stand by what I said. About you being a nice guy" I think I might have said the right thing because, he just looks away from me slightly before speaking again.

"Some people do. Going home?"

"Well, I need to pick up my stuff from my class room before I go."

"You didn't bring your bag with you?"

"No, I thought we was going to carry a lot. But I already packed all my things away. It's just a matter of grabbing it and go." I turn to go towards my room when I look back at him. I give the most pleading look asking him the silent question 'will you come with me?' He catches on quickly as I start to talk, he walks beside me.

We reach the classroom and I retrieve my bag before leaving. We start heading towards the school gates after changing our shoes. I notice kai heads towards the parking lot and I take that as my cue to walk home. I started towards the opposite direction before I hear my name. I turn back to see him standing there looking puzzled.

"I thought you were going home." Now I give him a puzzled look.

"Yeah, my house is in the direction." He shrugs as he goes towards the opposite direction.

"I was going to give you a lift but if you rather walk instead." I jogged towards him in awe. He raises an eye brow in question.

"You have a car? What kind? What model? "He grins at my enthusiasm as was walks a few steps ahead.

"Follow me and I'll show you." I nod as I follow him towards the parking lot and find ourselves in front of a red beauty.

"What…? Is this the 2014 Scion FR-S?! Oh I wanted this to be my first car, but in blue!" I gush over the car before I hear a soft chuckle and a car door open. I move as the passenger side of the car opens up. He invites me in still having an amused look on his face. I hopped in the car and he drove me home. I looked at the interior and noticed it was black with red streaks on the dash board and lining of the doors. I also noticed there was a cool designs of a phoenix on the steering wheel and some the design on his driver seat.

"I guess you like the Phoenix huh?" He nods an affirmative as he ask for directions and I tell him where to turn. He stops in front of my dad's shop. I look at him before smiling thanking him for the ride. He gives me a small wave and I go into my house after a long day. I learned a lot in the past three weeks, and I learned I can never stay out of trouble.

* * *

This is LONG enough! I'm going to bed. I have been up for...(looks at clock) wow...woo ow...wwwoooowww I'm not even going to say how long I was up for this. Plz R&amp;R. Um…if there are any notes, I will include them in the next chapter. Good night!


End file.
